


Why?

by a_bit_of_a_broken_heart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me, This is the first thing Ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_of_a_broken_heart/pseuds/a_bit_of_a_broken_heart
Summary: "Goodbye." He called as his dad carried him through a glowing doorway."See you later."
Kudos: 12





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This deal with some character death and suicide. If this could be triggering for you then PLEASE DON'T READ.

Keith: 

I was used to this. It was just another home, another place that I would leave. Didn't matter that it was a castle thousands of years old in space. It was just like every other place. Except he was here. Lance McLain. The guy I had crushed on for years. But he had someone else, something else. Because he had Allura, and her love was something that I could never give him. So gentle and caring. I wish I had that. But I was broken and I was scared. So what did it matter.

"L-Lance, stop!" Allura laughed. Her eyes were shut, her mouth split in a smile. Lance's too. A wave of something hit me. I wasn't that. 

I wasn't that. Slowly I began remembering all of the times I had seen My boyfriend like that. Laughng with some other person. Looking so happy while I watched from the doorway. Remembering their faces when they saw me, hearing their awful excuses. Watching myself walk out the door with a 'goodbye' and head to the nearest bar to forget for a bit. Remembering going home, to find a note. Reading it then throwing it out. Their words bounced aroung in my head.

This was why I would leave. Because I wasn't good. I didn't know how to interact with people. I got angry too fast and apologized to little. I was a broken. Unfixable.

Lance stopped what he was doing, but then kissed Allura's cheek and whispered something into her ear. Of course I heard it, Galra hearing has downsides like that. Allura whispered something back that nearly made me vomit.

"I'm gonna go train." I said, barely hearing myself. "I'll see you guys later." 

I didn't go to the training room, I went to my bedroom. Functioning on auto pilot, I grabbed my pills. I'd gotten them on earth, then had the castle find a similar drug out here light years in space. I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't hear the click. I emptied the bottles contents into my hands. Six pills. One for every person this was gonna hurt.

I took the first one. Lance, I thought.

Then the next. Shiro.

Then the next. Hunk.

Then the next. Pidge.

Then the next. Corran.

Then the next. Allura.

The pain didn't start right away. I just felt floaty, like everything was gonna be okay. Then it started. My heart started beating way too fast. My legs turned to jelly and I collapsed to the floor. My stomache began to burn and I curled as much as I could. My vision began to black out. And then it was gone. I stopped hearing, stopped feeling.

I closed my eyes, my head resting on my arm.

I could live with this.

And... 

Slowly... 

The...

Light...

Went...

Out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Third person:

After Keith left, Pidge got up to go to the bathroom. She walked throught the halls, and noticed that there wasn't any noise coming from the training room.

'He's just stretching.' She told herself. 

As she exited the bathroom, she heard a thunk from down the hall. She paid it no mind and went back to the common room. It was still the mad house it had been when she'd left. Allura was curled up on the couch laughing, and Coran was looking for a card deck. Pidge sat down on the couch and picked up her laptop. Hunk came in carrying dinner, as Shiro entered looking sweaty from trainng, right as Lance jumped up onto the table.

"Get down from there Lance." Shiro said. Lance hopped down, and landed on the couch. 

"You and Keith tag team the robot or something?" Lance asked. They all knew that it was one of the few things that could make Shiro sweat. Probably because he was inhuman.

"Keith?" He asked.

"Yeah, Keith. Paladin of the Red Lion. He said he was gonna go train." Lance said.

"I've been there this whole time and I haven't seen him." He looked at them.

"Well, if he wasn't there then where was he?" Hunk said, his voice getting higher.

"I don't know, but we better find him." Shiro said. They all abbandoned our various things and went out into the hall. They wandered around call Keith's name. When nothing happened, they got worried. The calls became frantic and they began running. In all the comotion, Pidge had forgotten about the noise. 

As they passed the hallway she broke off. She came to the door where the sound had come from and tried it. Locked. She pushed. Still nothing. frantically she began hacking the keypad. After a minute the door opened, and Pidge dropped to her knees with a scream.

Hunk was the first to turn around. Then they were running, this time in the direction of that unearthly sound. When they saw Pidge o the floor they rushed to her side, only to end up in the same predicament. Because on the floor was Keith. 

He was on his side, his head resting on his arm as he reached for the door. His eyes were closed.

"No," said Allura. Her voice small and broken. 

Corran just stared. He didn't know what else to do.

Pidge started sobbing, and Hunk wrapped her in his arms as he sobbed right along with her.

Shiro had tear streaming from his eyes.

And Lance was shaking on the floor.

How had they not seen this? How had they not noticed?

Keith watched this from the rafters above. He swung his legs and smiled softly at them. He was in possibly his favorite form. He was a kid, around five. In some converse and an oversized sweater over some dark jeas and a red shirt. The jacket was falling off him but he didn't really care. He watched them witha childlike intensity. watched as Lance had a panic attack and Pidge sobbed and Corran stared and he was confused. Why? Why were they like this? He didn't matter, he never did. So why were they crying? Why? But he already knew the answer. It was because they loved him. Because they cared. 

"It's time to go Keith." He looked up to see his dad. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the coners, and held out his hand. "Come on Keith." He said again.

Keith stood up and carefully walked over o that he wouldn't fall. His dad picked him up. 

"Goodbye." He called as his dad carried him though a glowing doorway.

"See you later."

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I almost cried while writing this. This based on the song 'Hold On' by Chord Overstreet. Also, if you ever wanna talk, and I mean EVER, I'm here and I'll listen for as long as you need me too.


End file.
